Ratfolk
Summary In the Frontier, there are several Ratfolk that are seen in the Frontier, most notably at Topple Hill. These group of denizens was introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update, acting as knowledge seekers and protectors. The Ratfolk's purpose appears to be denizens that inform and warn local residents about the Giant Ratboy seen in Topple Hill, as shown by their attire and dialogues. The Ratfolk that can be found in the graveyard of Topple Town is one of the top priorities that a player should interact with if they plan to head to The Nightmare. One of the dialogues will enable the players to acquire a Mansion Key, allowing them to progress further into The Nightmare. These dialogues will be italicized and underlined to indicate the dialogue that triggers the 'event'. List of Dialogues All Ratfolk have dialogues, however, each ratfolk has their own unique dialogues as they interact with the players. Here is the list of dialogues from the different Ratfolk found in various spots of the Frontier: Red * "None shall disturb this Ratboy while we protect his slumber." * "Do not harm this giant while your curiosity directs you." * "We... have decided you may speak to the Ratboy, but be brief." Yellow * "EVERYONE! Be cautious around our good friend! The Ratboy must not awake prematurely!" * "PEOPLE! Good folk of this land! Do not fear the Ratboy! His awakening will bring peace to this land!" * "BACK! AWAY! Move carefully everyone! Don't move too quickly! BACK! Don't disturb the giant Ratboy!" Blue * "I do believe we've all accepted someone here is going IN... Our kind accepts it in different ways, of course." * "*Ahem*" * "Hello young hero, I do believe you'd benefit from a chat with our friend, the giant Ratboy." * "Our friend sleeps, and the giant dreams." *# "Is his dream important?" *#*''"This Ratboy's vision is warping this very land, I fear. And especially his own."'' *#*''"For an adventurer like you, it may very well be important."'' *#*''"*Ahem*"'' *# "Who are you people?" *#*''"We are ratfolk, knowledge seekers and protectors. Descendants of the ones you call Ratboys. A funny name, but a game playing out is another story."'' *#*''"For an adventurer like you, it may very well be important."'' *#*''"*Ahem*"'' GR1 * "I'm sorry adventurer, I fear I can't tell you much of this grand appearance." * "The giant has fallen from the sky, a hard truth to swallow for this land." * "Ahh hello. Quite an interesting market. I have little gold, but it's tempting to spend it all!" GR2 * "You've no doubt seen the big rat, haven't you?" * "Heed what I have to say adventurer - That nightmare is just as it sounds." * "If you're truly insistent on venturing into the nightmare, you should know- you won't get far without a Mansion Key." * "Maybe you've even done like the others and ventured into that 'world' of his..." * "You'd be wise to keep your distance from such grim places...No good can possibly be found there!" * "The nightmare that has manifested from the great rat has become quite powerful." * "It still remains a nightmare, however, dangerous and incongruous." * "Indeed I did manage to track one down myself...Though now I've seen more than enough of that horrid place." * "I can already tell, adventurer, that my words will not stop your curiosity. If you really must go in, the least I can do is send you off prepared. Please, take it." * "I wish you a safe journey, adventurer." Trivia * The Ratfolk is one of the many new races introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. * Some of the Ratfolk appear to hold some sort of object that shares a resemblance to a dreamcatcher, a trinket that was believed to give owners good dreams by 'catching' the bad dreams. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:NPC Category:Public